


Polyamorous

by laleia



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Implied Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny have a (short) conversation about different kinds of relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyamorous

The first time Harry sees Ron standing a little too close to a Muggle girl outside a nightclub, he doesn't know what to do. Or say. He is about to call out Ron's name, when Ron and the girl start kissing, and then doing a little more than kissing, and Harry distractedly Disapparates rather than see any more. He is torn – Ron is his friend, but so is Hermione. Who should he talk to? Who should he tell? What should he say?

He tells Ginny of course, seeking advice, and to his surprise, Ginny just laughs. "Didn't you know, Harry?" she asks, "Ron and Hermione are polyamorous."

"Poly-what?" Harry blinks.

"I think that's the word. It means they're in an open relationship. Hermione drew up a contract about it and everything. They can each sleep with whoever they want, as long as they each keep the other fully informed, and follow certain guidelines." Ginny shrugs. "I thought it was weird at first, but it seems to work for them." And then, she adds, eyes twinkling, "Anyways, for all you know that could have been Hermione under Polyjuice, role-playing with Ron."

Harry is beet red by now, and makes a strangled sound in his throat. His eyes widen, before he looks at Ginny with concern. "You ... That is, we- ... I mean, does everyone, er ... is it a common wizarding, er," Harry stammers.

Ginny pats him, barely holding in the bubbling laughter. "It's not terribly uncommon in the wizarding world, no, although I looked over their contract and Hermione seems to have incorporated a few strictly Muggle kinks."

(Harry blushed even more at the word "kink.")

"But no, I don't think our situation calls for an open relationship. You're already everything I need."


End file.
